


【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-医院让他浑身发毛（传奇小片段）

by Rostock



Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rostock/pseuds/Rostock
Summary: 这篇是从Jim视角写的，发生在第二章的一个小片段。但是请不要担心——Spock没事。（译者注：这个插曲在连载的时候贴在了第二章的前面，因为本人是’还原控’，为了传达原连载的真实感受，所以……）
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: 【授权翻译】Only Good For Legends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622113





	【授权翻译】【ST XI】Only Good For Legends-医院让他浑身发毛（传奇小片段）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Fragments of Jim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139729) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



> 这篇是从Jim视角写的，发生在第二章的一个小片段。但是请不要担心——Spock没事。  
> （译者注：这个插曲在连载的时候贴在了第二章的前面，因为本人是’还原控’，为了传达原连载的真实感受，所以……）

穿着皮鞋在医院走廊的光滑瓷砖上尽力奔跑的时候，Jim险些滑倒。Kemblowski医生，Kemblowski医生——那个红头发的护士告诉他去找一个叫Kemblowski医生，他会解决探视的问题。

所以他小心，再小心，一路躲避过任何一个甚至有半点可能是Kemblowski医生的人，没去搭理那些表格、问卷还有病历，直接钻进了Spock的房间。病历什么的，他最讨厌了。

轻轻关上房门的时候，他本以为会看见Spock皱着眉头坐在床上，或者带着他那种奇怪的微笑，那种几乎只包含在眼眸中的微笑。Jim有点惊讶Spock还没开口说话。

直到他转过身，看见病床上的Spock。

没有氧气罩，甚至也没有呼吸管——如果不是他周围的那些设备，如果不是他裸露在外的每一寸肌肤上布满了青黑色的淤痕，和一道道或包扎或缝合或粘合的伤口，如果不是他没有醒来的迹象，他几乎像是在睡觉。

他在门口那里站了很久——就站在那儿，浑身僵硬，手在身体两侧握成拳头。来之前他知道事故很严重，Hilda Curie在通讯器里哽咽着说：“好像上帝之手亲自降临，把他的车甩出了天空。”——可是亲眼看到完全是另一回事。他看起来就像个人偶，像一具尸体。

但是那一排排让人发憷的机器还在运作着，静静地发着嘟嘟的声音，既没有过大的起伏，也没有那种代表心脏停止的长长的低鸣。没有人说他情况危险，复原不过是时间问题。

*

片段完


End file.
